


An Incubus and a Werewolf Walk into a Bar

by Lunallic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha Furlan Church, Alpha Jean Kirstein, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Animalistic Eren, Biting, Body Worship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dryad Isabel Magnolia, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Eren Yeager Has Long Hair, Eren Yeager Is a Tease, Flirty Eren Yeager, Incubus Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Knotting, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is Bad At Feelings, Long-Haired Eren Yeager, M/M, Magic, Marking, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein, Minor Furlan Church/Isabel Magnolia, Minor Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Omega Armin Arlert, Omega Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Possessive Eren Yeager, Rutting, Scent Marking, Self-Acceptance, Self-Esteem Issues, Top Eren Yeager, Werewolf Eren Yeager, biting kink, y - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-26 06:45:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19762732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunallic/pseuds/Lunallic
Summary: Levi has been alive for centuries, a slave to his own biology. He despises what he is. What he was born to do. Then he meets Eren Yeager, a strong alpha that leads an equally strong pack. Surely an incubus couldn’t fall in love, right?





	An Incubus and a Werewolf Walk into a Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for stopping by! My name is Luna and this is one of my first fics! I hope you enjoy the story! Feedback is appreciated! ♡  
> Thank you to Ash for beta reading this chapter! 
> 
> Please consider following my other social media! ♡
> 
> -  
> [Info](https://lunallic.carrd.co/)

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was the loud rumbling of my stomach. 

I groaned into my pillow, shoving my face into it as if it might cease the cause of the sound. I was supposed to feed at least once a week and I was entirely off schedule. 

“Levi, are you awake yet?” A voice boomed from another room. I pushed my face even further into the softness of my pillow. 

__ _ Maybe I could sleep it off.  _

Suddenly the door to my room was thrown open and the covers keeping me warm and toasty were thrown off of me. 

“Farlan, what the fuck?” I groaned in my sleepy haze, still clutching my pillow. 

“Levi, it’s already two o’clock in the afternoon. You can’t sleep away your hunger forever. Get up, or I will personally throw your ass out of bed,” Farlan said sternly.

I turned my head to look at him, squinting against the harsh sunlight that filtered through the window. At some point, Farlan had opened them without me noticing. 

I pushed myself up, sitting on the edge of the bed, pillow tightly held to my chest. “Farlan, maybe I don’t want to anymore.  _ I'm fucking sick of it. _ If this is what fate has condemned me to, then what’s the point? Live a whole fucking eternity like  _ this?  _ Hell no.”

That anger seemed to wake me up a little bit. I wish it didn’t. 

Farlan knelt on the floor and looked up at me. His brows were furrowed and his jaw clenched. “You can’t keep living like this, Lee. I know you hate it, but you have to. You absolutely  _ have  _ to. Maybe this time, get to know the person. Don’t just fuck them and leave. You’ve been alive for a long time. Why are you so scared of this? Of intimacy? Of relationships?”

I just shook my head. I refused to look at him and instead opted to stare down at the floor. I couldn’t answer him even if I wanted to. I didn’t know the answer. All I knew was that it felt  _ wrong _ . It felt wrong to whore myself around just to  _ live,  _ and I’d been doing it for hundreds of years. I’d grown tired of it. The stench of people’s sweat, their fluids on my skin and the curses strewn from their tongues.

Anger swelled in my chest. I jolted up, fists clenched at my side. “No, you  _ don’t  _ understand. You’re not like me, Far, so you can’t. Not you, not Isabel. I can’t just go frolic in the forest and have a grand old time with the fucking trees. I can’t run through the brush with a dozen wolves beside me. I’m forced to live my life in a stranger's bed for eternity, and there’s  _ nothing  _ I can do to stop it. I can’t just curb the hunger.  _ I have to feed.  _ But maybe I don’t want to. Why can’t I just do what  _ I  _ want to for once? Huh, Far?” 

My voice had grown louder, I realized, as I stared at Farlan’s eyes. He looked hurt, like a puppy that was just kicked down. I let out a sigh. 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have yelled at you. I’ll go to the bar tonight and see who I can find. I’ll be good for another week.” 

Farlan stepped forward tentatively and wrapped his arms around me. I rested my forehead on his chest. 

“I’m sorry, too. I shouldn’t have said all that shit. I just can’t stand seeing you like this. Levi, you’re depressed. You might’ve not even realized it yourself, but you haven’t come out of your bed since you last fed. I have to physically pull you out and make you do something. Maybe you should try a different approach is all I’m saying.”

He leaned back, hands on my shoulders as he looked at me sternly. “ _ Please.  _ Just consider it. It’s all I’m asking. I can’t stand seeing you suffer.”

I reluctantly nodded. Farlan gave me a pat on the head as he exited the room, while I stood there, dazed and staring at nothing. I shook my head, determined to actually do something for the first time this week. 

I walked into the hall and then to the bathroom. I turned on the water and began to take a much-needed shower. I grimaced. How I could go so long without showering? I didn’t know. But just then I knew I needed to wash away a week's worth of filth from my body. 

I squirted a dollop of soap into my hand and washed my hair, the black strands falling into my face as I scrubbed. I would need to go for a haircut soon, but lately, I've been avoiding everything under the sun. 

After completely shaving my face, legs, underarms, and nether region, I stepped out of the shower. I was thankful Incubi didn’t grow much hair in the first place. The room was completely fogged up, which included the mirror. I hoped I looked even a little decent. 

I dried off as much as I could and wrapped a towel around my waist and strode into my room. I headed to my closet and pulled out a studded leather jacket, ripped black jeans, and a plain black tee. I pulled my jeans over my hips, and my shirt over my head. I finally shrugged on my jacket and dug through my closet to find a pair of shoes.

I sat on the bed as I laced up my platform combat boots, just to add a little height. If I was going to be going out tonight, you’d bet your ass I’d dress up for the occasion, even if my clothes would be coming off in a couple of hours.

I sat down at the vanity in my room and put on some light makeup. Foundation, concealer, contour, brows, fake lashes, subtle eyeshadow.  _ Ok,  _ maybe it wasn’t  _ that  _ light, but for me it was. I squirted some perfume on me and applied deodorant. I looked at my reflection in the mirror.

_ Not too bad, Levi. Not too bad at all.  _

I groaned as another pang over hunger shot through me.

_ Fuck. _

I stood up from the vanity and made my way through the hall. Upon entering the living room, I saw Farlan and Izzy lounging together on the couch, flipping through the channels, though it didn’t really look like they were interested in the tv. Their eyes immediately found mine. 

“Oh, you’re finally up, big bro! This is the first time I’ve seen you dressed in a week. Where are you going?” Isabel’s eyes lit up as she berated me with an onslaught of questions.

“Just to the bar. Don’t worry, I’ll be back by morning.” I made my way over to her and tousled her hair. I waved at them as I made my way outside of the house. It was only 3:30, so I had time to kill. 

I decided to do what Isabel and Farlan always did when they were bored. Once I was outside, I headed to the back of our house and continued walking. Staying cooped up inside wasn’t going to help my situation, nor my self-loathing. Reconnection with the world was what I needed. It was now apparent to me just how much of my time I was wasting, just lying there in that bed. 

I continued walking, lost in my head until I saw the beginning of the forest. It was about a thirty-minute walk, but I somehow didn’t notice the passage of time, too focused on my thoughts. I continued walking through the forest, leaves, and twigs crunching and snapping under my boots. 

Farlan and Isabel often came out here to hang with their pack. I’d never met them, despite me knowing Izzy and Far for many lifetimes. They were like siblings to me, and I’d never even made an effort to meet the people close to them. Just wanted to stay inside, closed off from the world, except for once a week. 

I wandered around the forest for a while, just looking at the world. I thought of a time when the world was full of trees and meager villages. Even then, I’d shut myself off from the world. I worked at the brothel, just like my mother, after she passed. I shook my head. I wouldn’t think about her. Not now.

From behind me, I heard a loud crunch of leaves. Startled, I whirled around. There, in the middle of the forest, a man approached. He was tall, that much I could see. I squinted and tried to make out the man’s appearance, but he was too far away. 

I stood still, my hand shoved into my pocket, as I waited for the man to get closer. I didn’t know what his intention was, but I was prepared for the worst. If he tried to attack, I’d have to use my knife to defend myself. 

The man stopped a couple of yards away from me. His chestnut hair was messily tied in a bun, a few strands falling in his face. He looked muscular, and-  _ holy shit _ . 

I stared in awe at the stranger's face. This man was quite possibly the most gorgeous person I’d ever seen. His eyes were different hues, one a deep, sea green, the other a bright yellow. I furrowed my brow. I didn’t usually admire people’s looks like this. 

The man smiled at me gently. “Are you lost, incubus? All alone in the forest, you must be. Your kind don’t venture in places like this too often,” he said, eyes narrowed knowingly. 

I bristled. How did he know what I was? “What are you? How did you know?” I said carefully, afraid of saying the wrong thing. 

Of all things,  _ this  _ had to be my first social interaction in a week.

The man smirked and tapped on his nose. I squinted at him, confused. “Lycan. You should know, you live with one, after all.”

“How do you-.” The man cut me off.

“He comes here all the time. The pack he belongs to lives in this forest. He’s talked about you before, Levi.”

“Good for him. I’ll be leaving now.” I turned around to head back to the entrance of the forest, but I was suddenly pulled back by my arm. It wasn’t a lot of force, just enough to stop me from walking.

I whirled my head around. “And what the fuck do you think you’re doing?” I glowered, trying to pull my arm out of his grasp and failing miserably. 

“Your scent. There’s no mistaking it.” The man muttered to himself, as if he’d just realized something.

I tried to pull my arm out of his grasp but his grip was too strong. The stranger's eyes steadily grew brighter with every passing moment, radiating light and casting shadows all around us. He looked ethereal, like an ancient god made flesh. 

“ _ Fuck.”  _ The man groaned out, his hand trembling, and his eyes flickering. He stood there for a few minutes, gripping my jacket, his eyes shut as if he were trying to restrain himself. 

When the man opened his eyes again they were still glowing, only slightly less. He shook his head. 

“Sorry. My name is Eren Yeager. I’m the leader of the pack that lives in this forest. I can escort you back to the edge of the forest,” He said firmly.

Reluctantly, I nodded my head. Together, Eren and I walked until we were at the edge of the forest, completely silent save for his stories about Farlan and Izzy. I turned towards him. 

“Thanks for escorting me, I guess. I could’ve walked back on my own, but thanks anyway. Eren, right?”

The man nodded. His eyes bore into mine intensely, then roamed up and down my body. His eyes lingered on my neck. 

“Well, I’ll be going now. Don’t mention this to Farlan, got it?” I didn’t wait for his answer, only turned and went towards our house. I pulled out my phone from my back pocket and checked the time. Five o’clock. 

I sighed. I still had a couple of hours until I would be going to the bar. I decided to walk through the streets of Shiganshina, looking through the display windows. Isabel’s birthday was next week. I should get her something.

Isabel was into nature stuff, which wasn’t unusual considering she was a Dryad. She was fascinated with animals and forests. That must be why she joined Eren’s pack, along with Farlan. 

It must be nice, to have such a big and supporting family. Not that I didn’t love Izzy and Farlan, we’d been through everything together, but I longed to have that feeling of deep connection. Of understanding, of comfort.  _ No.  _ I shook my head. Farlan and Isabel were enough. They’d always been, and always would be.

I scoured the streets, browsing shops until eight o’clock hit. I headed over a couple of streets and strode into the bar. I sat down at the barstool, right in front of the bartender and owner, Hange. I’d known her ever since I started frequenting this bar. Sometimes she’d even point out good looking men I could go home with. 

“What’ll it be, short stack?” She said, leaning against the counter, her chin rested on her joined hands. 

“Few shots of whiskey should do the job,” I muttered.

She took out a shot glass and poured the whiskey, sliding it over to me. I downed it in one go just as a man sat on the stool next to me. To my surprise, I recognized the man.

He’d been last week’s fuck. Just another guy on the list of people I slept with. I inwardly groaned. 

“Levi, I see you’re back. Miss me already?” He slurred.

This man was obviously  _ very  _ drunk. “Not interested. Go fuck with someone else, Thomas.” 

I urged Hange to pour me another shot, desperately avoiding looking at him and his irritating blonde sideburns. 

“Come on, Levi. Why don’t we have a little fun? Just like last time.” He said loudly, his words still slurring. It gained us the attention of a few customers. 

I turned my head towards him. “You better shut the fuck up before I kick your ass, got that? Go fuck off.” I glared at him.

He got up off the stool. I sighed. He was finally going to leave. But then he did something unexpected. He towered over me, lust rippling off of him in thick waves. The stench was nauseating. 

He advanced forwards, turning and forcing my back to the counter as his body was pushed onto mine. I lifted my arms, my hands shoving at his chest in a futile attempt to get him off. 

The next thing I knew, Thomas was on the ground, groaning and on his back. I looked up and there he was. A man I thought I’d never see again. Eren Yeager. 

“He told you to fuck off. You’d best listen to him, fucker,” Eren growled in a low and guttural voice that promised violence.

Thomas scurried up and desperately ran out of the bar. Eren turned towards me, his fists clenching and unclenching at his side. His eyes softened with concern. 

“Are you okay? That piece of shit didn’t hurt you or touch you?” He said hurriedly.

I stared at him, too dazed to give him a response. The words he spoke finally registered and I shook my head.

“No, he didn’t. I’m alright. Um, thank you,” I said shakily. 

Eren moved closer to me. “Can I sit?” He asked.

I nodded. I tilted my head back as I inhaled another shot of whiskey. My stomach growled. 

“You came here to feed. That man… why didn’t you?” Eren asked cautiously. 

“That man was a last resort from last week. He thought we had something going on, apparently. I don’t fuck people I’ve already fucked. It gets you attached.” Levi shrugged, looking into Eren’s eyes.

“I see. Farlan mentioned you have to feed once a week. Is that normal for a Succubus?” Eren said, waving Hange down to pour him a glass.

“Mhm, though I haven’t met many myself. You?” Levi asked curiously as Hange poured shots for both of them.

“Not many, but a few. Never an incubus. You’re the first I’ve encountered. It’s pretty rare, I guess.” 

I nodded. He was right. There weren’t many of us left. Succubi were territorial creatures. They’d kill to feed. If another were to walk into the place where they fed or chose their prey, it would result in death. Not only that, but it was difficult for Succubi to reproduce. Our numbers were diminishing, but I didn’t really care too much about that.

“So, what’s an Alpha like you doing here? I highly doubt our meeting like this is a coincidence.” I tilted my head back, burning liquid making its way down my throat.

“You’re right. It isn’t. Levi I’d like to offer you a proposition.” Eren said seriously.

I frowned at him. What could he possibly want? We’d only met today.

“Join my pack. Live with us in our cabin. Get out of that cage you call home.”

“But Isabel and Farlan-“

“Live nearby. They’re not too far, and you’d see them frequently. What do you say, Levi?”

I looked at Eren in obvious suspicion. “What’s the catch? Why ask me when you don’t even know me?”

“No catch. Isabel and Farlan talk about you, remember? They don’t like seeing you stay in your room just to come out because of necessity. A pack is a family. You’ll have us all to look after you.”

I looked down at my empty shot glass, considering his words. “You said it yourself, Eren. You’ve only met a few of my kind. Most of them enjoy having a good fuck once a week. Hell, they do it more just for the heck of it. You understand I have to feed, don’t you?”

“I do. You can still frequent this bar, just like you have been. Or you can go somewhere else. It doesn’t matter. Whatever you need, we’ll help you. We’ll take you there. That’s what a pack does. What a  _ family  _ does.” Despite his words, his voice sounded strained. Like it pained him to say those things. 

Eren looked at me seriously, his eyebrows furrowed and his jaw tight. He held out his hand. 

Eren was offering me a family. Something I’d never had before I met Izzy and Far. I wouldn’t be alone. I could come out of my room, unafraid of being bothersome. It was tempting, to say the least.

I looked down hesitantly. “I… would have to consider it. It’s not just me I have to think about. I have to think about Izzy and Far, too.”

Eren just nodded firmly and retracted his hand. He stood up from the stool and put his cash on the counter. 

“When you make your decision, come find me.” And with that, Eren Yeager left.

I released a breath. When had my body tensed up like that? I tried to soothe my shaken nerves. My stomach growled. 

What a night. 


End file.
